Revenge of the purebloods
by SimevraLestrange
Summary: What have the Weasleys and Potters done to the Lestrange, Black and Malfoy families? They tore their family apart. The Lestrange, Malfoy and Black heirs vow to get revenge. And revenge is very dangerous, especially if you are into the dark arts. AU . Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

**REVENGE OF THE PUREBLOODS- LESTRANGE, MALFOY, BLACK**

**A/N: hey all! This is my first fanfiction, hope you all like it. **

**I am one of the craziest HP fans out there, but I have tweaked a few facts here and there to fit in my story. For example, Regulus Black is not dead in this story. **

**So, lets get started!**

"What is this?" Albus Dumbledore looked up in surprise at Regulus Black, for, not only had he unceremoniously entered, he had also dropped a heavy locket on Dumbledore's desk.

"Don't you recognise it, Dumbledore? It's a horcrux."

Dumbledore stared at him, shocked. "What…. Wh.. whose is it?"

"The Dark Lord's."

Dumbledore regarded him suspiciously. "You are a Death Eater…"

"Not anymore. Look, Dumbledore, I am not saying that I am a goody two shoes, but when I joined the Dark lord, I thought he would be ridding us of the filthy mudbloods, blood traitors and vermin. Not make horcruxes. I don't care, I want him down, now."

Dumbledore slowly nodded, digesting everything. "So, you are on our side now? Are you repenting?"

"No, Im remaining neutral, but I am destroying every one of these bloody Horcruxes."

"How does that make you neutral?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"I am not dragging myself down and getting killed and leave the Black family with no heirs."

"No heirs….. are you getting married?"

Regulus smirked. "That's my business, Dumbledore. Now, how do we destroy these Horcruxes?"

"Well… We don't know where we can go for basilisk venom…"

Regulus snorted. "You can get rid of this by fiendfyre, Dumbledore. I want a place where I can conjure it."

"That's very dark magic, Regulus."

"You don't have a choice."

Dumbledore considered, and then led him into the forbidden forest.

"You stop it quick, Regulus, we cannot risk it consuming the entire forest."

"Of course, Dumbledore"

And with that, Regulus Black destroyed a Horcrux, a piece of Voldemort's soul.

**A few years later**

"Whats that, Lucius?" Regulus frowned, pointing to a diary in Lucius's museum.

"That's a diary, Reg. The Dark Lord himself gave it to me. He rewarded me with it." Lucius drawled.

"Oh, of course, its precious then. I would like to admire more of these… so why don't you show Narcissa the other stuff and ill join you soon?" Regulus winked at Lucius. (Lucius told him he liked Narcissa and thus, he thought Reg was helping him.)

"Oh, of course. Shall we, Narcissa?" And he led the pretty lady away.

_Rewarded you with a piece of his soul.. bloody hell._ Regulus quickly duplicated the diary and placed the fake in the shelf and pocketed the real one.

Later that evening, Narcissa came with a ring on her finger.

"Thank you" Lucius smiled at Regulus.

"Anytime" Regulus grinned. _No, thank YOU._

**Many more years later.**

"Bella, Bella, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Rodolphus furiously whispered as they were dragged away by dementors.

"Are you renouncing the Dark Lord, Rod?" she asked disdainfully.

"No, Bella, people _die _in Azkaban. We don't even have an heir!"

Bellatrix angrily realised it.

"Once we are out, Rodolphus, even before we go back to the Dark Lord, we will have children!" she said in a determined voice.

"Thank you, Bella, Thank you so much!"

"Rod?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Shocked, Rodolphus stood still, but his happiness could not be taken away by the dementors, it was too strong.

"I love you too, Bella. Merlin, it took you this long…."

He briefly clasped her hand before being pushed into separate cells.

**13 years later**

"Rod! I swear, my mark just burned!" Bellatrix screamed, happy for the first time in 13 years.

"I can feel it too, Bella! Hold on, love, he'll come for us!" he shouted back.

Rodolphus had been thinking a lot.

The war had two outcomes. If they had children,and they lost, who would raise the children? Hence, he told Bellatrix that he had to somehow defect to the other side, so that the children had one parent with them at the end of the war. Bellatrix was too dark to defect, nobody would believe her. Bellatrix wasn't very happy with this, but she had no choice. Rodolphus was right.

He always was.

**1 year later**

"Bella. Rodolphus. Rabastan. My loyal ones. The only ones to find me. You will be honoured."

They proudly praised him and he praised them back.

"My lord, we wish to have children…. So, Bella might not be…" Rodolphus started.

Voldemort fell silent, comprehending.

"Of course, the pure lines must go on. Bella, you are exempted from duty for some time now. Have a hundred children."

**1 more year later**

"Isnt he just beautiful?" Bellatrix cooed at her son.

The young boy had black, curly hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at everyone.

And to everyone's surprise, Voldemort entered.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix gasped. "What an honour!"

"I have come to see your son, Bella…."

"Of course, my lord."

Voldemort, for the first time, took a child in his hands. He studied him… and the young boy somehow reminded him of himself.

"May I have the privilege of naming him?"

Bellatrix had tears of happiness in her eyes, this was too much for her.

"Anything, my lord!"

"Marius Marvolo Lestrange."

Bellatrix immediately claimed it was the best name for her son and kept thanking Voldemort profusely.

"I must leave." And with that Voldemort was gone.

**A WEEK LATER**

"Regulus! How do you do?" Rodolphus suddenly sensed something.

Regulus was no longer loyal to the Dark Lord.

After the formalities and Regulus had seen the baby, Rodolphus pulled Regulus aside.

"Reg…. I need to tell you some thing. i… no longer wish to serve the Dark Lord… yes, Bellatrix knows…" And he proceeded to tell him about their conversations in jail.

Regulus hesitated first, then out came about the horcruxes. Three down.

Rodolphus was shocked.

"Well, he gave us one, I guess. A small cup. Its in our gringott's vault. Ill take you there."

Regulus shook hands with Rodolphus.

"I had a son last week, and you didn't see little Julius, did you? Come with Bella." He smiled and left.

**A YEAR LATER**

"Rod, I will perform the Cruciatus on the girl. You give her what her needs." A pregnant Bellatrix whispered to Rodolphus before throwing Hermione on the floor.

Dumbledore had been killed last year, twenty death eaters fought him, Bellatrix included. Harry, Ron and Hermione could not stay at Hogwarts anymore, so they were on the run. The sword of Gryffindor was impregnated with the venom of the basilisk in the chanmber of secrets that dumbledore killed. He had told Harry to get rid of Voldemort's Snake using it.

"I will repeat, where is the sword? Answer me! _Crucio!_" Hermione writhed in pain.

After a few minutes, Bellatrix took everyone aside in the pretext of discussion while Rodolphus came to Hermione and poured a vial of potion into her mouth.

"Hush… drink it, its not poison… it'll numb the pain… Im sorry… but im on your side… Go on,drink it…" Rodolphus whispered.

Hermione drank it, hoping it was poison and her pain would end, but surprisingly, she felt no pain.

Shocked, she stared at Rodolphus.

**ONE MORE YEAR LATER**

"Ah, a girl and a boy. Even in these war times, you bring us good news, Bella. Ill name them again. The girl shall be Hera Merope Lestrange and the boy Hades Morfin Lestrange"

Bellatrix nodded with glee and thanked him again. Her daughter had straight copper hair and Black eyes, while her son had black curly hair and Hazel eyes.

The day before, Regulus's wife had given birth to a handsome boy, Hephaestion Black. The Black family was very happy, unaware of the disaster that would fall in a week.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Bella, bye…" Rodolphus kissed Bellatrix, tears in his eyes.

"For our children. For Marius, Hera and Hades. Whoever lives will raise them well."

"Marius, Hera and Hades."

Neville Longbottom sliced Nagini's head using the sword of Gryffindor. The Horcrux hunt was now complete, Regulus thought. All he had to do was save his wife, Evelyn and get back… but Evelyn died right in front of his own eyes. Shocked, he just stood there.

Everyone ran into the great hall, and Bellatrix battled Molly Weasley. Rodolphus ran into the hall.

"Ah, Rodolphus, what took you so long?" Voldemort asked as he battled 3 at once.

Then, Weasley killed his Bella.

And somebody shouted "Protego!"

As Voldemort looked around to see who cast the shield, Harry Potter took off an invisibility cloak.

But before Harry Potter could even speak, Rodolphus shouted.

"It ends here, Voldemort! Bellatrix forced me to do everything! I destroyed your horcrux, I helped the potter boy. Here is my true allegiance! To the end of darkness, _Avada Kedavra!"_

Voldemort fell down dead, and there was total silence.

He got on to the main platform.

"Regulus Black and I have been destroying Horcruxes with Dumbledore. I helped the Granger girl, you can ask her. Narcissa helped Potter live. We are not saying that we are saints, but this is just so you know. We arent the ones you need to catch. And ,Severus Snape was entirely on your side, Minerva McGonagall." He said.

"What he says is true." Harry Potter admitted grudgingly. "Dumbledore told me about you and Mr Black . And Mrs Malfoy did save me, thank you. Professor Snape was the bravest man I ever knew. Mr Lestrange, nobody will trouble you. The name tarnished by your wife is clean again. And Mr Black , Sirius would have been proud of you."

Regulus and Rodolphus just curtly nodded. They picked up Bellatrix and Evelyn and went home with the Malfoys, back to their children, to inform them that they will never know their mothers.

**A/N: So, how was it? Let me know! Chapter two coming soon, when there is some response! Have a nice day, people!**

**Simi :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd sworn to myself that ill update as soon as I receive one review, and here it is! Thank you, Gangsta Aragorn 69, you have no idea how much that meant to me, and im happy you think it's a nice idea! Yes, I know it was vague, because the story is focusing on the other generation. However, if this story does well, I am planning to do a prequel! Once again, Thank you!**

**Chapter #2**

Rodolphus stared out of the window thinking about what Lucius just told him. "We are starting afresh, Rodolphus. Of course, we still love Draco and everything, but we want another child, a daughter, hopefully. Narcissa is pregnant again…" when a high pitched wail got his attention. He rushed to a crying Hades, grabbed his bottle and started feeding him. Then Marius came running to him. "Dada! Mama!" he said, asking for Bellatrix.

"Mama is not coming,sweetheart, she has gone to a better place." He gently explained to Marius who shook his head and repeated: "Mama."

Rodolphus sighed. Marius had been asking for his mother all week. Thankfully, all the twins asked for were milk and attention.

Suddenly, he got an idea. _Why didn't I think of it before? _He set down the now sleeping Hades in his crib, picked Marius and walked to the second floor landing.

To Bellatrix's potrait.

"Bella, he has been asking for you all week."

She smiled. "Marius… how good to see you!"

"Mama!" he reached out and touched the fabric of the potrait. He couldn't feel her warm skin.

"Its ok, Marius. Its ok. Im right here, for you to talk, im sorry I didn't have more time, but it could have been worse. Atleast you have Dada with you. You'll understand when you grow up." She smiled sadly. "Be good, Marius and don't trouble your Dada."

"Narcissa is pregnant, Bella… after all these years. They hope it's a girl."

"That's wonderful, Rodolphus, offer her my congratulations. And a girl would be nice, give Hera some good company..what with all the boys around her, poor child. I can hear wailing again, Rod, go on. I think its Hera, but I may be wrong."

Rodolphus picked up Marius who started wailing and walked downstairs. He had a lot to manage. _Its not the same without you, Bella._

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

" Marius! Just because you can perform magic,- and believe me, I approve-, but on your _sister?_ What the hell were you thinking? And you, Julius, helping him. I am ashamed of you both!" Regulus thundered as Hera sat crying next to him.

"Well, _She _started it, father." Julius said dismissively.

"And besides, Uncle Reg, you fixed her up! No lasting damage done!" Marius chirped in.

"Uncle Reg! They tried to kill me! I promise!" Hera sobbed.

"Nonsense, Hera, why would we kill you?" Julius asked.

"You said I was annoying!"

"Well, you _were, _always asking things like 'why is the sky blue' and 'why do muggles act funny'. You keep bothering _us." _Marius said in what he believed was a gentle tone.

"I don't, you just don't like it that I am intelligent-"

"Of course you arent, you are a _Girl_-_"_

"You-!"

And in front of Regulus's horrified eyes, the chandelier right above them came loose and started falling. He pulled the screaming kids out of the way as he cast _Arresto Momentum._

He looked at Hera, shocked. The 5 year old had performed powerful magic.

"See?" Hera said snottily, reminding him of Bellatrix. "I am better than you. I did magic when I was five. You both did it when you were six."

Hephaestion and Hades were watching the scene from above.

"You reckon We should tell him?" Hephaestion nervously asked.

"Well… we'd better." Hades said.

"They all did magic, Rod. Hera here brought out a chandelier on us. Hades and Hef thought it was fun to levitate and make the old vases fly around until they broke a few. Five years old, Rod. Impressive, I should say." Regulus told Rodolphus proudly.

Rodolphus rushed to tell Bella's potrait about it.

"Of course. I expected no less. Ask Hera to meet me later, the poor child must feel all left out with all the boys… Of course, she has Morgana… But, they arent as close as Marius and Julius or Hades and Hephaestion, are they?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I miss you, Bella."

"I know, Rod." She smiled sadly.

"We are going to Diagon Alley. Just us girls. You can all sit here, boring yourselves." Hera announced smugly, hands on her hips while Morgana stood beside her, just as smug.

"Ok, go. See if we care." Marius sneered.

"We are getting a Firebolt II for each of us." Morgana said. For a four year old, she could speak pretty well.

"What?" Julius, Marius, Hades and Hephaestion all asked at the same time. Draco laughed softly. After the war, the children became such a lovely distraction to him and Morgana seemed to be the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Yes, Draco is buying us. He says we are his pretty princesses." Hera drawled.

"Draco, how _could _you? They are girls!" Julius asked, outraged.

"Girls are better. Now, come on, Draco, get us the brooms already." Morgana whined.

Draco walked down to Gringotts, while Hera and Morgana held his hands. The girls enjoyed seeing the strange sights at Diagon Alley, much more than what he did when he was as young.

After making a withdrawal from the Malfoy and Lestrange vaults, (Hera wanted to buy many more gifts for herself, and Rodolphus insisted that Draco will not pay for them.), he took the girls to Quality Quidditch supplies.

His heart stopped.

There stood famous Harry Potter. He was holding a boy, about Hera's age, whose hair was orange, then suddenly changed to blue. He giggled at them and Potter turned.

"Draco" He said, _smiling. What the hell! Since when have we been on first name basis?_

Draco considered. He wanted his revenge, but now, so soon, if he acted hostile it would be very hard. Hence he went on to mend fences.

"Harry." He said, smiling as much as his ego let him.

"Who are these, Draco?"

"This is my sister, Morgana Malfoy. This is my cousin, Hera Lestrange. Who is the kid? Not yours, surely?" He grinned.

_Excellent acting, Draco._

"Nah, not mine. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks's. My godson."

Draco sneered inside. Son of the werewolf and the halfblood filth. But outside he plastered a big, fake smile on his face and went:

"Oh hey! Im your uncle, you know, your Mum and I were first cousins!"

Hera and Morgana looked outraged, they knew what kind of filth the Tonks were, and here went Draco, cooing the boy!

"Draco!" Hera cried out.

Draco gave them a _look _and went on "Oh, sorry, didn't introduce you kids! Hera and Mrogana, meet- whats his name, Harry?"

Potter, who genuinely believed Draco had changed nudged the boy.

"Theodore Lupin, but you can call me Teddy."

Hera simply nodded, while Morgana said "Oh".

"Sorry, they don't talk much when they meet new people! Shy, both of them but only at first. You should see how they talk once they know you. And Harry-" he dropped his voice so that Hera strained to listen, but still couldn't hear, "the meeting stays between us. I want to be friends, forget the past, but my parents and Uncle Rod…. Not really."

"I understand, Draco. And yes, friends. Dumbledore always said we sort too soon.. Well, goodbye. And, you got your wand, right? I asked Dobby to give you…"

"Yes, yes, I got it. I didn't write to you because I didn't think you would reply."

"Oh, that's okay, Draco. Ill leave now, Come Teddy!"

Potter and the boy walked out.

Hera and Morgana did not speak a word to Draco as they bought the firebolts.

They nodded when Draco asked if they wanted icecream.

They shook their heads when Draco asked if they wanted new robes.

Finally, Draco asked "What is bothering you girls?"

"Well, what did you just do, you… you…. Whats the word, Hera? That mom taught us the other day?" Morgana hissed.

"Blood traitor." Hera spat.

"Come here, ill tell you a secret." Draco bent down to their height.

"Do you want revenge on the Weasleys, Potters and the whole lot responsible for our sadness?"

"Of course!" Morgana said.

"Do you want a pureblood society?"

"Yes!" Hera cried.

"Then, listen to me. Play along. Be friends with them, gain their trust, stab their back."

The girls were silent.

"So… all this is…a lie?" Hera asked.

"Yes, and _keep your voices down!"_

"So, we are not friends with the depositing Tonks?" Morgana asked.

"No we arent, and its _despicable, _Morgana."

"Then ok. We are friends again." Hera hugged him.

"Good, now who wants flying slippers?"

"Me!" They choroused.

Draco laughed and took them each in a hand and started walking.

"You _believed _Malfoy?" Ron asked, disbelief written on his face.

"Uncle Draco was good, he smiled and laughed and talked to me."

"Hush, Teddy, let your elders talk. Ron, he has changed." Hermione said.

"The hell he has. He hasn't, I know it."

"Honestly, Ron, you are so against him! Remember, he didn't give Harry away in Malfoy Manor!"

"I think you should give him a second chance, Ron" Harry added.

Ron angrily pursed his lips.

"Well, time will tell. I will say _I told you so!_ And Teddy will be at school with those brats, god knows what will happen. I fervently hope they don't kill him."

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"Hey, I don't trust Malfoy and you cant make me!"

"When I go to Hogwarts, will I have to act like you, Draco?" Marius asked, disgusted by his cousin's behaviour.

"Well…no. not necessarily."

"The girls?" Julius asked.

"No."

"Okay, will you buy the four of us firebolts too?"

"Boys." Rodolphus said sternly.

"Its okay, Uncle Rod-"

"No, Draco, don't spend all you earn on my kids."

"Yes, I can get it for Julius and Hephaestion, too." Regulus added.

"All right, then, who is up for a game of Mudblood mash up?" Marius asked.

"ME!" the other three boys ran out to the garden with him.

**A/N: So, guys that's the second chapter!**

**So, thanks Review, please!**

**Simi **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry, I took long.****THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Oh, and here is how the kids look:**

**Morgana Malfoy has pale blond hair, blue eyes and looks beautifulllll, just like Narcissa.**

**Julius Black has grey eyes, Curly black hair, upto his chin, and is very handsome. He's got all the house of black features.**

**Hephaestion Black also has grey eyes, but his black hair is straight. He's also got the house of black features but he looks more like Sirius.**

**Back to where we left.**

Rodolphus was going through his parchments. He needed to verify the accounts for the Lestrange estates.

His son Marius came running in. "Father! Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Marius?" he said, looking up and noticing Bella in one of the potraits, grinning.

"Do you think I could get a wand?"

Rodolphus raised his eyebrows. "A _wand?_ Youll get a wand once you get to Hogwarts."

"Why cant I get one now?"

"You are too young, Marius. This discussion is over. Run along, and ill get you a Hand of Glory tomorrow."

Marius dejectedly walked out. Bellatrix followed him via the potraits.

"Well mother, there you go. No wand for me."

"Marius, how powerful would you want your wand to be?" she asked.

"Very powerful, mother. Merely pointing it at Molly Weasley should kill her. _That _powerful."

"That's not possible, dear, you need to cast the spell. I prefer you not knowing the spell now, when you are only seven."

"Ok, but I still want a wand, mother."

"Only the wand that chooses you would work best for you. But you can use some other wand.. It'll work.. good enough." She added thoughtfully.

"Do you want me to steal somebody's wand, mother? I could, from a mudblood."

Bellatrix scoffed.

"Don't touch the possesions contaminated by the filthy scum! No, I was suggesting somebody else's wand. A powerful wand, one of a pureblood. One that has great deeds to its name. A loyal wand."

"Do you want me to steal from….father?"

"Of course not, Marius. I want you to use my wand…. Until you get your own."

"_Your _wand?"

"Yes. It is very, very powerful. Black walnut, dragon heartstring. The flexibility is the best. Its _unyielding. _Im dead now, hence it would be waiting to recognise a new master… and who better than the son of it's old mistress?"

Marius was gaping at his mother.

"But, mother, where _is _your wand?"

"That, I do not know, Marius. I will try to somehow find out."

Marius nodded, thanked his mother and ran off to find Julius.

"Maybe I can get my mom's too! That would be brilliant. Her wand was pretty good too, of course. Yew, dragon heartstring. Very Rigid." Julius nodded wisely.

"We should get them somehow, Jules. And when we get our own wands… we'll have two wands!" Marius said with a hungry look on his face.

"Just think about that. And, Marius, we must get to the wands before our siblings. Its not like I don't love them… but, see. Hera is a girl, so she shoudnt get it-"

"Don't let her catch you saying that, Jules."

"Yeah, ok. Hades and Hephaestion are not serious at all. They take things so easily, when there is a lot to be done! Imagine the wands in their hands! But of course, I love them, Marius. Im watching out for them."

"Yes, you are right, Julius. Completely.I love our siblings so much that I couldn't bear it if something happened to them because of a wand. We are so responsible. My lord, I shudder to think what might happen to our families if we werent so responsible and sensible."

"Ah, seven year olds thinking themselves to be as important as Merlin!" Regulus came out of nowhere, grinning.

"Father! You startled us! What did you hear?"

"None of your top secret plans, your highness! Just the part when you were saying you were so responsible." Then Regulus narrowed his eyes. "You arent planning anything, are you?"

"Of course not!" Marius cried.

"All right then, come on, dinner. Marius, would you like to stay over?"

Marius nodded.

"Fine, that's settled. Lets find Hef and Hades."

The three left the room.

And behind the bookshelves a very excited looking Hades and Hephaestion were crouching, their minds on powerful wands.

"I love dining in your house, Uncle Rod!" Morgana giggled as she took another mouthful of cake.

"Eat well, my dear Morgana. This is like your own house!" Rodolphus smiled warmly. He was very attatched to the little girls.

"Father, do you know what we did today?" Hera asked importantly.

"Of course, darling. Tell me what you did."

"Well, Morgana and I first were in Malfoy Manor, and Draco was playing with us. We were just flying around. Then Aunt Narcissa called us for lunch. It was delicious, Father! Then, we fed a spider some swelling solution, which we got from Draco's business. Do you know Draco runs a business, father? Malfoy potions. You get all sorts of potions there." She informed Rodolphus kindly.

Rodolphus was trying very hard not to laugh. Of course he knew all about Draco's business.

"Then," Morgana rushed to continue "We flooed here. We played with Hera's dolls for sometime. Then we saw a cat. We decided to immediately adopt the cat, but the cat changed into a lady!"

Rodolphus gasped, for he knew that was what the girls expected. But inside, he was boiling. So Minerva McGonagall didn't trust him. How dare she spy on Lestrange Manor!

"Yes, we were shocked too, father! So much, we ran straight to mother and asked her what had happened. Had one of us performed Magic again? But mother said that the lady was an _Animagus._" Hera added.

"Do you know what an animagus is, uncle Rod? Animagi are witches and wizards who can transform into animals at will." Morgana helpfully added.

Rodolphus nodded and took this in like new information. Bu the knew he immediately had to call Lucius and Regulus.

"Funny, eh, how they think they are so superior? They are just prats." Hephaestion threw a pebble into the Black Lake.

"We just want to enjoy life and see what they call us?" Hades asked.

"We should find the wands, Hades. We deserve it. Im sure our mothers wouldn't have wanted them to go to people who would keep them a secret."

"From their very own siblings. You think they would have told Hera?"

"No, of course not, has no respect for women. I cant understand why."

"Hera might be the reason. I would hate women too, had I not known Nyah Zabini."

"I know, isnt she sweet? Not like Hera and Morgana. She always does what we ask."

"I cant wait to go to Hogwarts. I want to torture that Werewolf's son."

"He'd be with us, right?"

"Unfortunately."

The boys fell silent, throwing more pebbles into the lake.

"Where are the wands likely to be?" Hephaestion asked.

"I think… Gringotts vaults may be a good place."

"We'll tag along next time our fathers go."

"Hera, I cannot! Please, dear!" Rodolphus tried to pull Hera off his robes.

"But, Father, you never spend any time with me! Mother, ask him to stay!" she whined as Lucius, Morgana and the potrait-Bellatrix watched.

"Rod, should you really go?" Bellatrix asked, though she knew the answer.

"Of course, Bella. Hera, Morgana is here, you wont be bored dear!" Lucius tried to cajole his niece.

"NO!" Hera cried angrily and Rodolphus's outer cloak tore into shreds.

"Ok, ok, Tell you what. You and Morgana come along. Ministry. You would love it. People treat us like we are Royal." Rodolphus said, quickly fixing his cloak.

Hera wiped her face on her robes. Lucius and Rodolphus lifted their daughters and apparated away.

"You both stay here. We'll be back in a few hours. Play with anything you want. If you are bored, send for the Cattermoles. They will entertain you." Lucius said as he left the Lestrange quarters of the Wizengamot Family's private area (WFPA).

"There are a lot of things here, Hera!" Morgana said happily as she picked up a glittery jewel box and squealed happily as it started flahing colours. Then she saw a glass case labelled '_Wand of Sirius Black'_. She picked it up and felt a surge of power rushing through her.

"Here, I think I just got a wand." She said quietly.

Hera wasn't paying attention.

"Whose do you reckon is this?" Hera asked Morgana, who saw what Hera was holding.

A Black walnut wand.

"That, my dear, would be mine." The potrait-Bellatrix who had come here to her other potrait informed them with wide eyes.

"Mother, I think it is now loyal to me."

"I know. Great, you two. Wands at four and five." She sighed. Her daughter and niece were certainly going to be much more than what she thought.

Regulus,Rodolphus and Lucius were having a crazy day. Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger was arguing for elf rights. After four hours of constant squabbling, the house had agreed to meet again in a week.

As they made their way to the Atrium, a group of wizards ran to them, wand drawn.

"Malfoy! Lestrange! Black! The others may believe you, but not us!"

The three purebloods and the five wizards started battling. Three of the wizards were down, and the other two almost caught Rodolphus and Lucius when-

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" two shrill voices, merged into one.

Two green jets of light.

The two men fell, unmoving.

Everybody in the Atrium froze.

"The killing curse?" Regulus turned to ask the caster.

He almost died when he saw his nieces smiling contently.

"What? No, I don't know. I didn't say anything, I just pointed it at him. I didn't even think anything." Morgana said.

"Yes, though, I wish I had known some spell." Hera added.

The wizards groaned and opened his eyes groggily.

"Just one of the cases of children's magic, ladies and gentlemen. Please leave. And Weasley! Take these men away, to await trial. How dare they attack members of the Wizengamot!" Lucius barked at Percy Weasley, who scowled at being ordered.

"Where did you get them, the wands of Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black?" Rodolphus asked the girls.

"….Oh you care for us all right, when you wanted us to rot without a wand!" Hades screamed, red faced at Julius and Marius.

The four of them were yelling at each other over their mother's wands.

"Yes! We wanted to protect you! Do you know how dangerous those wands are? My mother's wand has tortured and killed many. Aunt Evelyn used so much drak magic that the wand was actually unstable for anyone except her. what if it backfired on you? What if you werent powerful enough to handle it?" Marius thundered.

"And You were Powerful? Arrogant brats!" Hephaestion yelled.

"Don't you talk like that! We know more than you and for generations, the treasures of the family goes to the _First born _and thus the wand-" Julius started but was interrupted by a snotty drawl that was somehow audible even in the din.

"You mean, _this _wand?"

The four of them spun to see Hera holding a Black walnut wand, curved slightly with a dangerous grin. She had intertwined her arm with Morgana, who stood next to her, fingering a mahogany wand, flashing a triumphant smile.

**A/N: Girls rock! Don't they? I love Hera and Morgana so much! I wish I could have brought Draco into this chapter somehow, but sadly, I couldn't. Some Draco romance is coming up soon! **

**Happy Diwali to all those who celebrate it! Have a green, clean, safe Diwali! Do not forget the sweets!**

**Please review, people. What could it hurt? Pretty please with a cherry on top? **

**Simi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, there were absolutely nil reviews on the previous chapter, but I seem to be getting many views/visitors. Please drop in a review guys, it means quite a lot to me and gives me the satisfaction that you have enjoyed my story/ makes me understand ways in which I can improve my story.**

"This is bad." Julius sighed.

The four boys were sitting on the edge of the Black lake.

"I didn't expect this at all." Hades said grimly.

"We were fighting amongst ourselves and see-!" Marius shook his head.

"Well, we swore not to talk of it ever again. So don't." Hades said.

"Hey, there is still my mother's wand!" Hephaestion exclaimed.

"No, Hef. Its gone. It was blasted, apparently. Draco told me." Julius said.

"Yes, it was. Hope you learnt your lesson." Draco came from behind the trees.

"Drake, do you want your sister to have a wand?" Marius asked.

"Of course I do. All witches and wizards must have wands."

"Well, you arent jealous because _you have a wand too_" Julius said.

"See, that's the problem. You are all jealous. What do you need a wand for now, anyway?" Draco asked.

"Let me think. To do magic?" Hephaestion said.

"You can do magic without wands." Draco said, knowing full well that this was extremely difficult and was impossible for the kids to do conciously. But that sure put them off wands.

"Wandless magic? Like the other times we did?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, and do you know that Wandless Magic is a mark of a powerful wizard?" Draco asked.

Draco grinned as the boys lost interest in wands and instead started talking about Wandless magic. Then he looked at his watch. 3 pm.

"Hey, I need to leave." He said, rushing off and apparating to Diagon Alley.

"Why, this is beautiful, Draco." Astoria looked at the beautiful necklace in her hand.

"Happy Birthday, Astoria." He smiled.

"I cant thank you enough for this."

_Youll find a way._

"Well, you can. Why don't you come with me now?" Draco asked her.

Astoria blinked. "Where?"

"Lets say it's a surprise."

Astoria looked over at her sister Daphne before making up her mind.

"Okay, on the condition we'll be back before nightfall."

Draco held her arm tenderly and apparated away. He focused on the beautiful Meadows of Shrillen, a magical heirloom island of the Malfoys.

They appeared with a pop. Astoria drank in the beautiful scenery, and Draco watched her carefully before speaking.

"You know, you are the only non-Malfoy to come here."

"What about your Mother, Grandmother and all of them? They werent Malfoys by birth."

"They eventually became Malfoys." He said quietly.

Astoria's eyes widened. _Is he…?_

"So we are breaking traditions here?" she asked.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

She nodded slowly as she contemplated. She had been sure this would happen any time now, as they had been meeting for the past one year, but suddenly she felt like a teenager.

"What do you mean, Maybe?" she asked.

Draco gulped. _Okay, out with it._

"Ill be right back, Astoria." He said and diapparated.

"Hey!" Astoria cried out, panicking. "Draco!"

"It says, with a jab. Lets try it. _Silencio!" _

_Hoot._

"_Silencio!"_

_Hoot._

"_Silencio!"_

_Hoot._

"_Silencio! Silencio, Silencio, Silencio!"_

The owl screeched and flew away.

Morgana and Hera looked depressed.

"I didn't know we were so terrible at Magic." Morgana said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Morgana!" Hera hugged her. "Do not cry, please! Lets ask your mother for help!"

Morgana nodded and the girls went to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mommy?" Morgana called.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Morgana told Narcissa what had happened (with occasional sobs) while Hera watched (with a little envy) a mother care for her daughter tenderly and could not help her own tears. She felt cheated. She wanted her mother so badly. And she wanted to call her parents 'Mommy' and 'Daddy', but decided it was too silly for her to even bring up.

Narcissa understood the reason behind Hera's tears. She felt very bad for her niece treated her as her own. But she knew it would never compensate.

"Hera, come here." She hugged Hera too, and pressed her to her chest. Hera let the tears freely fall as nobody could see them. _She is half my mother anyway, though she looks nothing like her._

Draco reappeared with a pop clutching a ring box.

"What is that?" she asked, irritated for leaving her even for just five minutes.

Draco held his hand up, panting and then after catching his breath-

"Astoria Greengrass, will you marry me?"

Astoria grinned. "Draco, we havent even been dating…."

Draco's heart sank.

"…..but I have fallen for you too. Really. And yes, ill marry you. You uphold traditions like nobody else, Draco. Your parents would be so proud."

With joy, he slid the ring on her finger and they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

In a week, all the pureblood families geared up for the biggest celebration of the year. There was a celebration at Malfoy Manor as their son was now engaged to Astoria Greengrass.

The party was brilliant, as usual with excellent food, drinks and company.

The six children huddled together.

"What is it, Hera? You don't even let us meet cousins." Marius huffed.

"Oh, shut up. See that Blonde girl in pink robes?"

"She is very pretty." Julius noted.

"Yes, she is, she is part Veela." Morgana spat.

"Would you like to know her name, if you are so interested?" Hera asked sweetly.

"What could it hurt?" Julius asked.

"Victoire _Weasley_."

"What? A Weasley? What is a Weasley doing here?" Hades asked angrily.

"Shh. They were invited because they are being celebrated. But they all didn't come. Only Victoire Weasley and her parents came."

"Can we do something to her?"Hephaestion asked.

"Now you are talking, cousin. Yes, yes. We'll call her to 'play' with us. Tea party. Then you bring us the tea, which has _Necrolactum _in it. Oh, what fun we shall have!" Hera smiled to herself.

"That… could be dangerous Hera." Hades said uneasily.

"That's the point, Hades." She said impatiently.

"Well…."

**A/N: Cliff Yay! ;D I just wanted to try it once. So, that's all for this chapter and do review, please. How about this? Next chapter once I get 3 reviews for this chapter. **

**XOXO**

**Simi**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Billion thanks to everyone who reviewed! Means a lot to me, guys :) You made my day :)**

**Back to where we left...**

"Thats Dangerous, please understand Hera, you could get us all into trouble." Marius said.

"How?" Morgana asked, stubborn.

"Cant you just wait for a year or two before you carry out all this revenge?" Hephaestion asked.

"Her grandmother killed my mother." Hera said, looking at Marius and Hades, flashing them a _you-are-okay-with-that?_ Look.

"They will know you did it, if she is going to get into a coma after playing tea party with you. You arent as intelligent as you think, Hera. Youve got the lady faults." Julius sneered."

Everyone took a step back as Hera's little face contorted in rage. She abandoned plans of hurting Victoire Weasley. She drew out her wand and pointed it at Julius, who looked so pale, a ghost would be put to shame-

A pair of strong hands grabbed and lifted her, and she was confused for a few seconds as to what was happening. She was being carried.

By her father, who promptly set her down in the Malfoy gardens.

"My god, Hera, what were you doing?" he asked, angry for once.

"He said I had lady faults!" she cried out.

"What?" Rodolphus asked, annoyed and confused. _What in the world was a lady fault?_

"Well... Look at you! You invited the son of the woman whose mother killed mine.. And... And... Everyone has a mother... I crave for her... And here they are... I have to do something to that Weasel... And when i said we could give her tea laced with Necrolactum, Jules said i had lady faults!" Hera broke down finally, and Rodolphus hugged her.

_Im so, so sorry, Hera._

"I want her." she sobbed. "I want her to dress me in pretty robes, i want her to be with me and play with me, and teach me... " she kept sobbing.

Rodolphus's heart twisted in his rib cage. Here was his daughter, who hid her longing for Bellatrix beneath layers of Pride and Power. Tears sprang to his own eyes, and he managed to choke out, "Ok, sweetheart, we will take revenge, but not now. You can do whatever you want when you are in Hogwarts."

He held her tightly and Hera asked in a small voice, "Can i call you and mother 'dad' and 'mom' ?"

"Of course." he murmured and picked her up. He carried her to Morgana's bedroom slowly as she had cried herself to sleep.

...

Morgana and Hades were furious at Julius. Marius and Hephaestion were neutral.

"Do not talk to me again, Julius!" Morgana angrily stormed away. Hades followed suit.

Hephaestion was torn. He didn't think of girls like his brother, frankly, he never thought about such things. But Hades was his best friend. So he walked after him.

Marius and Julius sat in glum silence.

"Aren't you the darling boys of the House of Lestrange and Black!" Rita Skeeter walked in, clapping her hands.

"What do we look like?" Julius asked, sourly.

"What about an interview, boys? Do you miss your mother? How does it feel to be in the same room as your mother's killer's son?"

"That's it. Uncle Reg!" Marius screamed.

Regalus hurried over and narrowed his eyes at Skeeter.

"What are you doing, Skeeter? Who invited you?" he asked.

"Oh, just an interview with your boys." she said and added as an afterthought, "What are your thoughts on blood purity?"

"Come on, children." Regulus led the children away from the woman, who smirked at their retreating forms.

...

5 years later

Rodolphus hugged Marius tightly. Julius and Regulus had just finished hugging and exchanging goodbyes. They had finally gotten wands. Julius wand was made of Yew, Unicorn hair, was 13 inches and rigid. Marius's wand was Spruce, Dragon heartstring, 14 inches, and unyielding.

"Be good, both of you. Owl us everyday!" Astoria said. She had come to love these kids and loved being part of a very large family.

Marius hugged Hades, and then turned to Hera, who had a smirk on her face.

"Hera, goodbye."

Hera arched her eyebrow. "Marius, you'll be back soon. Stop pretending like you're on some big voyage."

Marius laughed and then hugged her. He went to hug Hephaestion.

Julius came to Hera.

"You'll write to me everyday?" he asked her.

"Yeah, i guess. What else do i have to do?"

Julius smiled. Years ago, he had thought that girls were no good. But Hera and Morgana changed that with their cleverness.

Now, he was close to them both. He actually felt something towards Hera.

"Look who it is." Morgana smirked.

The six kids turned to see a Purple haired boy and a crowd of redheads. Most of the redheads were screaming, annoying toddlers.

"The son of the werewolf and bloodtraitor. Ah, the company i shall have." Julius shook his head.

"Don't go saying that aloud, Julius!" Narcissa scolded him.

"Im sorry, Aunt Narcissa. Write to me frequently, you all." Julius nodded and got into the train with Marius after kissing baby Scorpius goodbye who only gurgled at them.

Soon, the train left the platform and chugged away. Marius and Julius found Nyah Zabini sitting alone with an older girl. They didn't look like friends.

"Hello, Nyah! Can we sit with you?"

"Sure!" Nyah beamed. The other girl looked at them and then just went back to staring out of the window.

"Who are you?" Julius asked her.

"Dana Wood" she said, "Fifth year. first years, aren't you? What are your names?"

"Im Julius Black, this is Nyah Zabini and this is Marius Lestrange"

"Julius Black? As in _Sirius Black?_ And Marius Lestrange as in _Bellatrix Lestrange?_" she asked coldly.

"Yeah. Bellatrix Lestrange was my mother. And as for Sirius Black, we do not speak of him. You are the daughter of Puddlemere United's keeper, Oliver Wood."

"Yes, I am. And bye, i am leaving, hope to never see you again." Wood slammed the compartment door.

Nyah glared after her angrily. "Well, good riddance, id say. What a nasty piece of work!"

Julius and Marius were silent.

The sorting ceremony came soon. Nyah Zabini was talking so much that the boys were starting to get annoyed. Marius secretly wished she was in some other house.

Professor Sprout called out the names.

After a few names, came "Black, Julius!"

Julius put on the hat and immediately heard its voice.

_Ah, the son of Sirius Black._

_Regulus Black, _he thought angrily, _The nasty blood traitor did not produce heirs!_

_Say no more. I know where you belong. SLYTHERIN!_

Julius made his way to the Slytherin table and gave a thumbs up to Marius.

A few more names later, Professor Sprout called out, "Lestrange, Marius!"

And the whole hall went silent.

Marius rolled his eyes as he put on the hat.

It chuckled. _Why am i getting such easy ones?_

_Then put me in Slytherin already._

_Right i will! SLYTHERIN!_

The Slytherin table cheered and clapped and Julius was the loudest.

The next name made them both snicker.

"Lupin, Theodore!"

They both whispered "Wolfendor"

The hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

Marius and Julius exchanged glances.

Meanwhile, Nyah was trying to catch their attention by waving to them. They both pretended to be very interested in the gold plates, because they were quite tired of her.

"Zabini, Nyah!" was the last name to be called.

Marius and Julius crossed their fingers.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat, and the Ravenclaw table cheered, but nobody cheered as loudly as Julius or Marius.

...

_Dear Hera,_

_Im writing separate letters to everyone, so don't go acting like you are the only one. Im in Slytherin. Life is great, for now. Classes start tomorrow. I cant wait. Wolfie is in Gryffindor, big surprise._

_Send me some sweets._

_Love_

_Marius_

_..._

_Dear Hera,_

_I am missing you so much already. Im in Slytherin, of course, with Marius. Lupin is in Gryffindor, like we didn't see that coming. Nyah Zabini bugged us to death on the train. Thank god she is in Ravenclaw._

_My classes start tomorrow and i just cannot wait! Ill write to you in detail everyday! _

Julius hesitated. He wanted to add, 'I love you, take care' but he felt a little uncomfortable. He couldn't work out his feelings towards Incest. It felt so wrong, yet it felt so right. Anyway, they were purebloods. What was his problem?

He shook his head and wrote again.

_I miss you. A lot._

_Yours,_

_Jules._

...

Hera smiled at the two letters she had received. She put Marius's aside, it was like a newspaper article. She put Julius's letter under her pillow and fell asleep.

**A/N: How was that? Let me know! This is my final year in school, my exams are coming, and my updates are gonna be slow, but ill try fitting in as much as i can! Please Review this chapter! I moved up the timeline because i wanted some more action.**

**So there, Reviews please! :)**

**Simi**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: May I just say, 'Thank you' for the reviews! You guys are the best! No other words!**

**Lets get baaack to our story!**

"You are late." Professor Longbottom stated as Julius and Marius entered Herbology very late. They hated Herbology, mainly bacause it was taught by Neville Longbottom, whose parents Marius's mother had tortured to insanity. Longbottom hardly looked at them except to pass snide comments or reprimand them. It was as if he was determined to find faults with them.

"Yes, sorry." Julius murmured.

"You are late, and it has only been a week, Black. Do not repeat this and force me to punish you." Professor Longbottom said, as if Marius was non existent.

He then started telling them about Belladonna. Marius scowled.

"I never seem to exist to him, except when he needs to find faults . I hate him." Marius whispered.

"As if I am in love with him. Wonder how he got married." Julius whispered back.

"Heard that she is a pureblood. An Abbot. Landlady of the leaky cauldron."

"Really? He has done well, despite being a blood trai-"

"BLACK!"

Neville Longbottom came marching down to them.

"Yes, sir?" Marius asked, with wide eyes.

Longbottom forced himself to not look into those eyes.

"Why were you both talking?"

"We were not." Marius lied easily.

"I saw you both! Detention!"

Marius opened his mouth to argue and infuriate Longbottom further, but thought the better of it.

Professor Longbottom spoke in a very fierce manner after that, as if trying to intimidate them with his voice and manner.

Julius rolled his eyes and looked around and caught the sight of Teddy Lupin looking at them curiously.

He looked at Longbottom and then fierce whispered to Marius, "Lupin is looking at us."

Marius looked at Lupin and stuck out his tongue. Offended, Lupin turned away.

Marius looked at Julius and they both smirked.

"BLACK! LESTRANGE! WHAT DID I SAY?"

"Its true, then?" asked Michael Wood.

"Yeah, I know it. I was looking at them in Herbology, and Lestrange stuck his tongue out at me." Teddy said.

"That doesn't mean that he is as bad as his mom, Ted. I mean, his mom was mad. He just stuck his tongue out. People do that all the time." Gwyneth Clearwater said. And as if to prove her point, she stuck her tongue out at her older brother Kevin, who graciously returned the gesture.

"Its not the same, Gwyneth! Bellatrix Lestrange Killed my mother! Your mother didn't kill Kevin's mother!" Teddy said.

After a second, they all burst out laughing.

"Penelope Clearwater may commit many things, but never suicide! My mom, killing Kevin's! Epic, you are!" Gwyneth laughed.

"I am sorry, I am sorry." Teddy said, laughing himself.

"Whats the joke?" Kevin asked, walking over to them, "Some stupid dare?"

"Shove off, Kevin." Gwyneth said importantly. " We are busy."

"Really?" Kevin asked. "I guess you want to discuss how the judeths-"

"The what?" Michael asked.

"Oh, you don't know. Junior Death Eaters. Judeths." Kevin sniggered.

Gwyneth gasped. "That's very rude of you, Kevin! Why do you all judge somebody based on their families?"

She walked away, upset.

"Should I go after her or something?" Kevin asked, uncertainly.

"No, no. I mean, she'll be okay. You tell us. How the judeths what?" Michael asked.

"You don't even _know_?" Kevin asked, suddenly smug.

"Uh….no?" Teddy said, looking at Michael. Then they both shook their heads.

"Well, Black is using some sort of communication to speak to someone. Believe me, the other day, he groaned that he had left something at home. In an hour, his family owl delivered it. Same thing happened four more times. More frequent with Lestrange."

"HE COULD JUST BE WRITING LETTERS!" Gwyneth yelled, suddenly reappearing.

"Oh.. hey. Where were you?" Kevin asked.

"Right there! What sort of a brother are you, you didn't even come after me! And you two. I could hear every word. You three are VERY mean! How would the boy feel if he heard all of this?" she hissed furiously.

"Gwyneth. Cool it. Come here." Kevin tried to hug her, but she shook him off.

"Don't you feel anything, Kevin? Why arent we using our father's last name, eh? How would you like it if people judged you on-"

"Gwyneth!" Kevin cried, as some people were starting to notice.

"-Nefarus Rosier? Would you feel happy? Celebrated? No! Then why do you pick on them?" she asked.

Half the common room was watching them by now. Kevin's ears went red.

"Unlike Lestrange and Black and that worthless father of mine, Nefarus, I was sorted into GRYFFINDOR!" He puffed up importantly.

"So? Being a Gryffindor means you are good and great, being a Slytherin means you are bad? What have you learnt from the war? It was precisely this kind of behaviour and antagnonism towards Slytherins that made them to join You-Know-Who!"

Kevin laughed harshly.

"Still afraid to speak Lord Voldemort's name? Shame, Gwyneth. He is DEAD. I am sure you should try the hat again. Wrong sorting. You don't belong here."

Gwyneth recoiled. She ran to her dorm and sobbed into her pillow. She could hear Kevin's voice.

_You don't belong here._

_You don't belong here._

_You don't belong here._

"Gwyneth?" Alexandra Longbottom (daughter of cousin of Neville Longbottom) sat next to her.

Gwyneth turned to face her.

"I am so sorry. You know what? Your brother is wrong. You are right. And you belong here. It takes bravery and courage to stand up to your friends. You are brave, Gwen. And I admire you for it."

Alex hugged her.

Back in the common room, everyone was uneasy. Kevin had slumped into a chair and dropped his head in his hands. Teddy and Michael were unsure of what to say. So, the whole common room spent the rest of the evening in uncomfortable silence… except for the occasional nervous small talk.

"Hera Lestrange!" Julius clearly spoke into his mirror.

A minute later, Hera's face appeared on his mirror.

"Jules! Where is Marius?" she asked.

"Not here. He is talking to Hades."

"Oh!" she said and then she turned to speak to someone else, "He is talking to Hades."

"IS someone with you?" He asked.

"Of course, I am." Morgana grabbed the mirror from Hera.

"Hi, Morgana."

"Hello, Black. (Julius smirked). Long time, eh? Twenty four hours. Couldn't resist calling us?" she asked.

"Ah, I think I could have managed it, Malfoy. But I was worried you might call me in the middle of the night since you would miss me too much."

Morgana laughed, Julius could hear Hera laughing in the background.

"Well, Black, I have a question. Why do you call Hera before you call Hef or Hades or me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking.

Julius blushed. "I….ah…." he spluttered incoherently. "Where in the world is Hera?"

She grabbed the mirror from Morgana. "Right here. Hold on."

She said something like "Go back to your boyfriend."

"Yuck! But I guess you would want to spend time with yours?" Julius heard the reply and turned beet red.

"Just GO!" Hera laughed and then turned.

"Sorry about that!" she said.

"Who is her boyfriend?" Julius blurted out.

"Oh, I was just teasing her with Magnum Tripe. He is loony for her. Follows her around everywhere."

"Magnum Tripe!? Good Lord, Hera, he is like 10 years older than her!"

"I was only teasing her, Julius. No need to be worried. I always watch out for my younger sister."

"Oh. That's good. So what is going on?" Julius asked.

"Oh, the usual. I cant wait to be there. But I don't think I want to leave Morgana alone."

"She has Scor."

"He is just a baby, Jules. No as fun as me." She laughed. "speaking of which, how much fun are you having?"

"I have Marius, I couldn't ask for more. Everyday is fun, except Herbology, DADA and of course, History of Magic. That vaccum cleaner called me Jack Billiards."

"Really? So he _is _a ghost?"

"Oh yes. Hera, I would like to ask you something." He said quietly.

A slow blush spread on Hera's cheeks as she smiled.

Thinking of what she was thinking made Julius blush.

"Can I have a few of those cookies you baked?"

Hera looked disappointed.

"Cookies?" she asked, as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, I heard you baked a few."

"But they taste horrible! I only did it to entertain Scorpius! I didn't even let him eat it." She paused. "I mean, he wouldn't eat them. After tasting them." She added rather resentfully.

"Oh, I am sure I will enjoy them. Go on, send me."

"Okay. Okay, I will go now. Bye, Jules."

"Bye Hera."

"Take care."

"You too."

Hera opened her mouth again, but her eyes widened and she cut off. Julius started to say "I lov-" to his reflection, but a hand on his shoulder made him swallow his words.

"They are _Horrible!_" Marius said, tossing a box on his bed.

"What?" Julius asked.

"The cookies! Morgana and Hef decided to prank me! They told me it was Aunt Cissy's cooking! Tasted like Dragon Dung. I think it was, actually." Marius actually looked a little green.

"Hera wouldn't go near Dragon Dung, Marius. But, I don't think they were that bad."

"Ugh, stop. I told you, if you have a crush on Hera, or worse, L-word her, don't say it to me. And Don't go eating the poop cookies. I want to present them to Lupin."

"I don't have a crush on Hera!" Julius said indigantly.

"Oh, worse, you love her. That's okay. Cousincest is acceptable. And you are only, like second cousins."

Julius started to protest but Marius went on.

"I said I want to present them to Lupin. You in?"

"As long as we don't tell… Hera."

"What is wrong with you? Okay, we wont."

"All right, then, get a parchment."

Marius grinned and ran to find one.

**A/N: hOw WaS iT? *singsong voice* And Review, YES! I can see you, Muhahaha! So, click that dainty little button below and tell me if it was 'Yay!' or 'Nay!'.**

**Annnnnd. Next chapter, I am in a dilemma. Should Lupin eat the cookies or throw them in the trash? I know that's probably the lamest issue in the world, but come on. The silliest things can give me the greatest pleasures.**

**So, yes, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

ROP #7

**A/N: i had a horrible delay. Im so sorry. Thank you for the reviews, though I must confess, I expected more.**

…**.**

_**Dear**__ Teddy _

_Ginny baked these for you. I got your letter, and i knew you'd be in Gryffindor! Well done, boy! And as far as Black and Lestrange are concerned, ignore them! Im guessing they use a two way mirror, but i could be wrong. But don't go poking your nose!_

_Enjoy the cookies! I love you._

_Your godfather,_

_Harry_

Teddy smiled and ate the cookies. They were delicious. "Mike, have some of these cookies!" he shared them with Michael.

"Gwyneth would love them, probably. Your sister too. Save a few for them." Teddy said. He was about to ask for more cookies, but another owl rapped on his window, with a package.

"Well, id say Harry misses you like hell!" Mike grinned.

It had no note. Teddy hesitated.

"That's not strange. I mean, would you write letters every second?" Michael said.

"I guess not.." said Teddy and took a mouthful of the new cookies. Michael did the same.

They gagged. With much difficulty, they swallowed the cookies.

"Good lord, what the hell was that?" Michael gasped.

"I don't know! Certainly not what Harry sent. The owl was different too."

"Oh, yeah! I bet it was Black and Lestrange!"

"I-" Teddy's stomach lurched. He ran to the restroom followed closely by Michael.

….

"What _did _you eat!" Madam Pomfrey asked, as the boys had a severe case of diahorrea.

"Cookies. Harmless cookies." Teddy groaned.

"Here. Drink this and you should both be fine." she handed them over some potion.

"This has the evil two written _all _over." Michael belched.

…

Julius laughed. He was with Marius and two sixth year boys, Perseus Flint and Aradix Carrow.

"It was the _best _idea! Who knew you could be creative, Percy?"

"Well, im a potions prodigy. You should know. I didn't get an O in potions for nothing." Perseus bowed.

Julius, Marius and Aradix cheered.

"He'd be sitting in the toilet for _hours _together. Probably Wood too." Carrow smirked.

Hydrus Burke, who was in fifth year and was sitting nearby caught the word 'Wood'. He had been casually listening, but now listened hard,thinking it might be Dana Wood.

"Yes, that boy would have also ended up in the hospital wing. Lupin is hardly without him. But it would hardly have been a success without you, my darling Perseus." Marius said.

_Dana's younger brother._

Hydrus, now with an excellent reason to speak to Dana, sent a Patronus straight to the Ravenclaw tower. Then he rushed to his dorm so that when her reply Patronus arrived, nobody else would hear it.

And arrive it did. The silver Swan, gracefully skidded to a stop.

"What do you mean? Meet me in the Prefects bathroom _Now._" It spoke with the voice of Dana.

Turning himself invisible, he rushed.

She stood, impatient. He removed the disillutionment charm.

"Well, Dana. Your brother is in the hospital wing."

"I _know _that, Burke. I checked on him immediately."

"I know who did it. Black and Lestrange sent him some cookies, spiked with a mild poisoning potion, I think. Or it must be the one that induces Diahorrea. The potion was concoted by Perseus Flint."

"But Flint is a sixth year!"

"He still helped them. I don't know if Carrow is involved."

"Which Carrow?"

"Aradix."

"Well, if you are telling the truth…."

"I am, Dana."

Dana looked around, then drew herself up.

"Tomorrow, you meet me after Charms. I will give you something. You mix that in Black and Lestrange's drink."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because…." Dana looked around, thinking hard. "I would go with you to Hog's head during the next weekend."

"Great, Dana. Im glad."

….

"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?" Teddy thundered at a bored looking Marius.

"Don't know what you are talking about, Lupin."

"You almost killed us, Lestrange!"

"he said he doesn't know what you are talking about!" Julius snapped.

"Of course, you must have been involved too, yes? BLACK AND LESTRANGE, THE NEW DARK LORDS!" Michael screamed.

The corridor went deathly silent, perhaps for the first time in Hogwarts' history over a first year's words.

"What…. What did you say?" Marius asked softly.

"he didn't mean it. Im sorry." Gwyneth came out of nowhere, pulling Michael and Teddy.

"Don't you forget without our families, you would still be slaughtered on a daily basis!" Marius yelled.

"Yeah, without your family, my mother would have still been alive!" Teddy yelled back.

With that he shot a very powerless Stupefy. It didn't hit his target.

It hit Minerva McGonagall who simply scowled.

…

"I must say I am _most _disappointed in you, Lupin." McGonagall said grimly.

"Well, he gave us a cook-"

"What proof do you have, Lupin?"

"I just know."

"Remarkably like his insufferable godfather, I would say." Sneered the potrait of Severus Snape.

"Thank you, Severus. Now, Wood, we'll get to you. _What on Earth possessed you to make such a comment_?" she asked.

"I….it just slipped out, Professor."

"It just… slipped out. Your father maybe famous, but that does not mean-" Snape started indignantly.

"Please, Severus, let me be done here. Wood, Lupin, you will publicly apologise to Mr Black and Mr Lestrange. Do I make myself clear?"

They both grunted.

"And detentions. Every Saturday this month."

They nodded miserably.

"Now, off you go."

…..

_There they come, _Dana thought.

Black came and immediately reached for his drink. Lestrange was chatting animatedly with someone else.

Black downed the whole cup in one gulp. Then he shrieked.

"It burns!" he clutched his hair. Lestrange panicked.

"Your hair…." Lestrange whispered.

The hall went silent as Julius Black's hair, eyebrows and _every hair on his body _turned platinum blonde… almost Malfoy blonde.

"NO! My hair! It burns!" He screamed in agony.

_Just a little more, and itll be over, boy. You shall be the Black with white hair._ Dana snickered.

McGonagall and Professor Vector (head of Slytherin house) rushed to him.

_Oh dear , _Dana thought. _Lestrange is unharmed_.

But she left it. Lestrange's drink lay forgotten.

…..

Julius's body ached all over. It had burned during the transformation, like somebody had dipped him in acid. He looked at a mirror.

He could easily pass for a Malfoy.

"Mr Black, how do you feel?"

"Horrid. When will my hair return to black?"

McGonagall bit her lip.

"It wont…. Im sorry. This is Permanent. Glamour charms are very temporary. Unless you want a muggle hair colo-"

"NO! No. Its okay."

"Mr Black, are you-"

"Professor McGonagall, with all due respect, I wish to stay alone with my cousin for now."

"Very Well." She walked away.

"Do you want to talk to Hera, Jules?" Marius asked, concerned.

"No… I don't want her to see me yet."

"You still look handsome, Jules. Nothing can ever change that."

Julius nodded. Yes, that was true. His house of black features remained intact… except for his Malfoy hair. He looked like Narcissa's son.

Not Draco.

A new son.

"Ill write a letter to her."

"Good, ill bring the parchment and quills."

…..

Hera paced. Morgana looked at her worried.

"Im sure nothing is wrong, Hera…. He may be having detention or….Astronomy!"

"No, Morgana. He would have told me. I don't know what to make of this…. Its so… unlike him. He picks up immediately."

"Did you try Marius?"

"Yes! He didn't pick up either!"

"See, nothing is wrong!"

"What if they are in trouble together? My brother and my… my…." She stuttered.

Morgana giggled and coughed.

"Your…. Boyfriend?"

"Don't be silly. My cousin. My brother and my cousin! Im worried sick!"

"Sure you are! Id be worried if it were my boyfriend too!"

"Shut up!" Hera blushed.

An owl tapped her window.

"It's a letter!"

_Dear Hera,_

_Im sorry I cant pick up. I don't think you'd want to see me again. you see, someone has pulled a prank on me. All my hair has gone Blonde… permanently. I still look handsome, I think , but I don't like the hair._

_I hate it, Hera. I wish you were here. It pained like a strong Cruciatus when my hair transformed. I think Lupin and his sidekick Wood did it._

_I hate them, Hera. I just want you here._

_Marius is with me._

_Julius Black_

"Bloody Hell! Poor Jules! Im gonna kill them!" Hera snarled.

"Kill who?" Potrait-Bellatrix asked.

"Lupin and Wood, mom!"

"Lupin? Go on, kill him. He deserves to die. Filth."

"Yes, mom."

"Hera, you notice something?" Morgana asked.

"What?"

"He has written only to you. Hades and Hef havent come barging in yet."

"Well, yes."

Bellatrix coughed from her potrait.

….

_Hera and Morgana,_

_I trust you got Julius's letter._

_Don't bother him much please. He's upset enough._

_Hera, I asked for my chocolate frog collection. I want to show them to somebody. You still havent sent me._

_Morgana, take care._

_Blow a kiss to Scorpius from me._

_Love_

_Marius_

…_._

_Jules!_

_Ill kill them the second I set foot in Hogwarts! And what do you mean? Of course I want to see you! Black haired, or blonde, or brunette or ginger, I still will always love you the same way, Julius Black._

_Glad you think im so shallow._

_You take care. We'll kill them, Jules._

_Love,_

_Hera._

_PS Morgana says, "I think I will love your new look, Black-Malfoy"_

…

_Hera,_

_I ASKED YOU NOT TO SEND JULES ANYTHING! NOW HE THINKS YOU ARE ROMANTICALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM! WHY DO YOU SEND HIM FALSE SIGNALS!_

_IM FRUSTRATED._

_YOUR UNFORTUNATE BROTHER_

_MARIUS_

…_._

_Dearest Marius_

_IT WAS NOT A FALSE HOPE. ITS TRUE._

_Now do me favour and die._

_Your sister who currently hates you,_

_HERA_

…_.._

_Hera._

_Its true? I didn't know Marius was serious. I love you._

_Thank you._

_Cant wait to see you tomorrow. Ill call you._

_With lots of love,_

_Jules._

…_._

_Marius,_

_Im gonna kill you_

_Best wishes_

_Hera._

…_._

_Jules_

_I love you too. Now please rest._

_Hera_

…_.._

_Hera_

_All is fair in love and war. NOW STOP BOTHERING ME. I NEED TO SLEEP._

_Marius._

…

_Hades and Hef,_

_A prank on Jules has ended up in him looking like a Malfoy. He's all permanently blonde now. _

_But it has led to Hera and Julius confessing their love._

_Don't die of excitement._

_Marius_

…

_Marius,_

_Tell us something interesting. Jules- sorry about the hair. But its okay. You'll be as hot as Draco one day._

_Hades and Hef_

…

Morgana chuckled, Marius, Hades and Hef were bored. Hera and Jules were content. Though this wasn't the way they wanted to get together.

But it was something.

**A/N: I Couldn't resist pairing them! Review!**

**Until next time,**

**The ever lovely simi.**


End file.
